Daughter of the Deciever
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Months after the fourth Shinobi war had reached its end Nidaime Juubi no Kitsune and Nidaime Rikudo Sennin Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju was betrayed by the very place she called home. Leaving with nothing left but the belongings of her clans and money she left the elemental nations traveling to a land portrayed to her by her jiji where she could start fresh. Unknown to her


_**Hyoton: Sup all Hyoton here and I wanted to work on a story that's been on my mind for some time now and decided to say fuck it and put my other ideas that's been on my mind on hold which includes Prince of sound (BOO!) I know you all expected it for some time but with so many ideas coming to mind I just couldn't get the time to post it but I will don't you worry because that will be one of my new stories.**_

**Summary: Months after the fourth Shinobi war had reached its end Nidaime Juubi no Kitsune and Nidaime Rikudo Sennin Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju was betrayed by the very place she called home. Leaving with nothing left but the belongings of her clans and money she left the elemental nations traveling to a land portrayed to her by her jiji where she could start fresh. Unknown to her someone connected to her resides in these lands. Look out Bayville a new mutant has come to play.**

**Note: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Omega-Level Mutant/Juubi Naruko/Multi-bloodline Naruko/Calculative/Genius/Elemental Manipulation/Reiatsu manipulation and Zanpakuto using Naruko/Elemental bending**

**Contains elements of: Bleach/Naruto/X-men/Avatar the last air bender**

* * *

_**00 Dreamscape 00**_

"_I'm not letting you go! Not after we're finally happy! Not after I finally have someone to brighten my life!" A strong feminine voice echoed in the darkness as a sense of sorrow rung through her chest_

"_I can't stay my Karasu Megami" another voice said in a monotone as the sound of footsteps could be heard _

"_We could go somewhere else! Kiri, Suna, Kumo hell even Iwa or wave and settle down! We wouldn't have to look at this retched land or anyone connected to it ever again please!" The first voice reasoned as the footsteps seemed the be harder as the more the first voice spoke the harder it was to breath _

"_You know that if you leave they wouldn't hesitate to hunt you down like a wild animal because of your connection to me. This is why I have to go…You'd…You'd be better off without me" the second said feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist hearing a soft hiccup _

"_Please…Don't leave. I don't care if I become the leaf's enemy again but my life has no importance if you aren't here to share it with me! Please!" the first said sobbing not aware of the pain the crying woman was inflicting the second_

"_Satsuki-hime you may not care but I do. You mean the world to me more than all the money, gold and jewels in the world. In my world of darkness you were the light that guided me…And while It would kill me to have you love another it would be for the best for you and whatever child you have if you hold no connection to me" she said turning around as she felt a pair of supple lips connect to her own before she whispered _

"_Goodbye" was all that could be heard before the sound of nothingness returned_

* * *

_**00 Dream over 00**_

"_Hey kid wake up we're almost in Bayville!_" a hooded figured heard as it shifted against the deck of the ship groaning. She wore her usual clothing, black tight anbu styled pants with a grey cloth that was held by a red rope belt with her sandals, a short sleeved zip up styled kimono top with her arms bandaged and scrolls in the pocket with a tight black hooded jacket with red lines on both sides of her arms

"Alright thanks Reigns and sorry to inconvenience you like this" the female voice said as she stretched looking out to the ocean

"Ah thank nothing of it kid. Sarutobi was an old friend of mine and I'm more than happy to help someone who was close to my dear friend" he said at the helm steering the ship

The figure couldn't help but smile before her expression went blank not that he could see it. She had been at sea for a week since her banishment from the leaf and that dream haunts her even more the night she left the woman she loved more than life itself the only one to hold a spot close to her heart

This was the savior of the fourth great Shinobi war, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and Nidaime Juubi no Kitsune Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju. Daughter of Minato Namikaze Senju and Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha. She had learned her parents were special as they went beyond Kekkai Genkai. They had a unique gene that the X-gene which was a mutation. She had adopted not only both of her parents X-gene's but had her own as well not that anyone but Satsuki knew.

Once she had absorbed the Juubi she was hailed as a hero for not only defeating the man who started the war Madara Uchiha her great grandfather and the resurrected Juubi but for uniting the villages and making everyone no longer separate but all one single shinobi

After the fourth war had come to an end peace had been claimed. She resurrected those who have died and helped the villages in their rebuild. Each of the major villages were grateful to her and told her she was always welcome…Konoha on the other hand wasn't

After everything she had done for them, all the blood she shed and effort she made everything returned to how it once was when she was a child. She was scorned, hated by the people she considered friends and family, even her godfather who was still alive after the attack he suffered from Pain and her godmother.

A month after the war and the villages rebuild they all voted to have her exiled from the hidden leaf village but she didn't go without a dealing them a slap to the face. She took everything that belonged to her. Clan techniques, the forbidden scroll, all the money that her parents made when they were alive, all the jutsu they collected and everything in between.

When she left she detonated the self made high quality explosive notes causing the home her family owned to go up in flames to prevent them from getting their hands on anything she might have left behind which was nothing

"Alright kid we're here" Reigns said as the ship reached the dock as Naruko shouldered her bag she reached into her pocket when he shook his head

"It's on the house kid you have this air about you saying you've had some hard times if you're wondering the bank is just a couple streets over just ask for Konan she'll take care of you" he said as waved him off as his ship left the dock

'_Konan? I thought she died?_' she thought walking away

* * *

_**00 Bayville Bank 00**_

'_Security looks tight_' she thought as she walked through the building as she saw what could pass as a security vault for a daimyo or important official

Walking to an open teller she was greeted by a young woman possibly in her early twenties as she said "Hello welcome to Bayville Bank what can I do for you today"

Under the shadow of the hood her eyes flashed when she made eye contact before saying "Yes you see I just came from another continent and need to turn my inheritance into this country's currency and I was told the person who can do that was named…Konan I believe"

"Ah your from that continent let me go get here" she said with a smile before running in the back making the hooded girl raise an eyebrow because she knew about the continent

From the back room a tall blue haired amber eyed beauty came out wearing a navy blue jacket with a white blouse on underneath with a matching navy blue skirt with black leggings and high heels with her tale tell origami flower in her hair acting as a pin keeping her hair in a bun

"I was told you need help?" she asked getting a nod as she removed her hood making the woman's eyes widen as she saw a pale Knee long ponytailed black haired white and red streaked teen who's white/grey eyes were dull

"Hey Konan-chan and yeah I do. I wanted to change my ryo into dollars and open a checking and savings account" she said dully making the woman raise an eyebrow before nodding as she led her to the back

* * *

_**00 In the Back 00**_

Sitting on the couch with her bag Konan placed a cup of coffee on the coffee table as Konan sat in front of her

"Alright Naruko before we went our separate ways you were an upbeat person now that I look at you I only see a shell of the woman who inspired me to strive for my own peace…Talk" she said forcefully watching the young girl to hang her head

Having no choice she told her of what happened since the day they went separate ways up to today as the older woman wrapped her arms around Naruko letting her cry for the first time in years

"You feeling better?" she asked getting a nod from the sixteen year old

"Yeah…Thanks Konan-chan it's just I thought after the war was over I could finally have peace. Settle down and live my life with my fiancée but in the end I can never have that. I didn't want her to be hunted down after she finally got back in the village so I left her there" she said as Konan patted her on the back

"I'm going to guess you don't have anywhere to stay do you?" she asked getting a negative as she told her she just got to the states today

"Well until you can get your own place you're welcome to stay with me…But since your sixteen you still have to attend school. I can help you get up to date so you can stand with the others in class" she said getting a groan from the hero of the fourth war making her smirk

"Now it's going to take some time to get all this transferred from Japanese money to dollars so we're going to get you up to date" she said grabbing some paper as she wrote down some directions before handing her the paper while she grabbed Naruko's bag

"On that paper are directions on how to get to the high school and to the principal's office. Talk to she'll get you settled" she said getting a nod as she grabbed the paper after giving Konan a hug which she returned before the young girl ran out the building

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an iphone and dialed in a number as a voice came in on the other side "_Hello?_"

"Hello '_Raven_' I just sent a new child to your school to attend Bayville…I believe she may surprise you" Konan said a barely traceable smile

"_Who is it? Some fresh mutant or someone who won your sympathetic side?_" the voice said getting a negative

"You'll just have to wait and see if this person is connected to you as I think she is. Also she'll be staying with me until she can get her own place" she said hanging up the phone as she began to count the large tied together stack of notes

* * *

_**00 Bayville High 00**_

From across the street Naruko watched children walk into the building before she looked down at her clothes as she willed her clothes to change. On her Person now was a pair of red and black sneakers with tight hip hugging black jean, a white shirt under the same hooded jacket as before

Looking at the papers in hand she sighed before walking towards the large building as she got the attention of several students making her think '_Maybe I should have morphed my hair too? Probably aren't that many kids with red/black/white hair_'

Looking down at her paper it was snatched away by a large boy before she could make her next turn causing her to look up

"Hehe look guys we got some fresh meat" the large boy said with a boy who had a sickly green tone and messy green hair sat on his shoulder

"Hehe hey cutie what are you doing in a place like this?" he said looking her over before flinching back from the cold look in her grey eyes

"Your barking up the wrong tree and secondly if you don't hand over those papers you're going to learn what it's like to be digested by your large friend here" she said as her eyes narrowed making them and the last two to join were a silverish blond and a brunette to snort unaware of three other kids watching

* * *

_**00 With the three others 00**_

"Scott don't you think we should do something? They're going to hurt that girl" A red head said cautiously as a brunette with a white streak in her hair was just as cautious

"I don't know Jean let's wait and see if she can't handle herself than we jump in besides this is the first time I've seen this girl" a tall brown haired youth said with his red tinted ray ban sunglasses said getting a snort

"Ya'll can't be serious shades this girls facing mutants and the brotherhood at that ah bet Logan would skin you for letting this happen" she said before her eyes widened watching as one grabbed her ass

* * *

_**00 with Naruko 00**_

"Now come on baby we're being nice how about after school we can talk in private" the silver haired boy said grabbing her ass before he was grabbed by the throat before being tossed down the hall

"I've tried to be nice and the ignorant never learn…So you signed your death warrant" she said as she kicked the brunette behind her in the stomach before getting a spin kick to the head knocking him unconcious

Grabbing the green skinned teen she forced the tall blob on his back as she pried his mouth open making the green boy protest

"Nah nah nah man come on we were just playing please" he said before his head was stuffed in the guys mouth after she grabbed her papers and kicked the big guy in the ribs making him groan

"Well you better learn this Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju is not the type of girl you play with because I get rough" she said with a glare before turning back down the hall with paper in hand

* * *

_**00 with the others 00**_

"Whoa did ya'll see that?!" the white and brown haired girl said getting wide eyed nods from the others but before they could do anything the bell rang making them run to class as they intended to bring this up to the others

* * *

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

'_Who the hell did those morons think they were grabbing my ass! Better be happy I didn't leave them with no fucking limbs_' she thought as she made her way to the office as she read the door seeing a clear glass with a black decal pressed on

'_Principal's office_'

Walking in she saw a young woman sitting outside another door that was closed she asked "Um hello I'm here to see . Is she here?"

The other woman nodded saying "Yes are you Naruko?"

She nodded making the girl nod saying "Yes she's been expecting you go on ahead and enjoy your day and a little heads up isn't a pushover she isn't the type to be pushed around so be careful"

Naruko nodded as she walked knocked on the door "_It's open_"

* * *

_**00 Principal Darkholme's Office 00**_

'_Where is this girl Konan said she just left so what's taking her I've got a lot of things to do and she's taking my time_' a brunette thought wearing a teal business suit with a pink blouse and black wire framed glasses as she stared at her phone seeing it was 2:45

As the door opened she looked up with a bored expression before her eyes widened slightly seeing a familiar head of red and black hair before she noticed white streaks and six whisker marks

She heard her say politely "Um hello I just came to the states and wanted to apply. A friend wanted me to give you this"

Getting over her shock while her heart beat quickly she said after grabbing the papers "Yes Konan is a friend of mine but I must say I do not appreciate tardiness miss…"

"Naruko…Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju but I'm fine with just Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" she said not noticing the joy on her face

"Excellent now I must ask what preoccupied your time as to keep you from being on time Naruko?" She asked as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk

"Well on my way to your office four goons came blocking my way when a large hefty man stole my papers out of my hand before I gave them a fair warning" she started when the woman before her raised her hand

"Did this hefty boy happen to have a pale greenish boy with him and two others possibly a brunette and a silver haired boy?" she asked getting a nod making her rub her temples

"I take it you deal with them often?" she asked making the woman in front of her give her a glare

"More times than when the sun orbits…What happened after" she asked folding her hands in front of her face

"Well as I had said after he had stolen my papers his and the greenish boys two friends came from behind me with one of them grabbing my butt…Not being one for second chances I kicked one of them in the stomach and the other across the hall" she said getting a smirk from the older woman

"And the other two?" she asked getting a fanged grin

"I warned them if they didn't leave me alone than the little one would learn what it's like taking a ride through the digestive system…Well let's just say if there is one thing you should know it's that I'm a woman of my word" she said with a grin which the older woman returned

"Naruko I think you and I will get along just fine…Well your papers look legit, you have no outstanding records. Welcome to Bayville high Naruko Uzumaki you'll be fully integrated into the school in a week and can start Monday next week" She said extended her hand which Naruko grabbed giving her a handshake

"That's good to hear is there anything I should know before I go?" she asked getting a negative

"Nothing that I can't run over as a quick show around when you start school your free to go Naruko" she said letting Naruko walk away before texting Konan

'_Oh you bitch you planned this!_'

A few seconds later her iphone vibrated making her eyebrow twitch

'_Ah what are friends for_'

Looking out the window she watched Naruko walk away before vanishing in what appeared to be a shower of black crystals making her smirk

* * *

_**00 Bayville Bank 00**_

'_Now that's how I prefer to travel let's just hope Konan finished counting it_' Naruko thought walking back into the bank as she saw Konan wave her over causing her to follow the bluenette into the back

"How did it go?" she asked getting a slight smile from the previously expressionless teen

"Pretty well Principal Darkholme said I can attend classes Monday next week so I've got nothing to do for the time being" she said getting a smile

"Yeah Darkholme comes off as a tight ass but she's nice when you get past that exterior. My shift is almost over so we can leave in a bit" she said grabbing a piece of paper

"Also I finished counting your money and it's suffice to say you have enough to live without working for several generations what have you been doing?" she asked getting a shrug

"Well a large amount of it is from Sarutobi-jiji who left me a large sum in his will via scroll when he died fighting Orochimaru, then the money my parents made when they were alive that jiji kept under lock and key so nobody could touch it but me, and before I was a genin I snuck out of the village to do bounties to make money before people became suspicious" She said getting nods as she was handed a check book and a credit card with a sticky note attached with numbers

"Well here's your credit card and the sticky note holds your code to access your money it's the first four digits of your shinobi license" she said getting a nod from her

"Now it's time we leave my shift is over" she said as they looked at the clock showing it was 6:45 getting a nod as the two walked out of bank before they vanished in a flurry of paper

* * *

_**00 Konan's apartment 00**_

Once they made it too her home Naruko couldn't help but be impressed at the place. It wasn't overly extravagant but she could tell Konan's been living here for a rather long term. A nice three person couch that was black suede, a black leather loveseat, Hi-definition flat screen T.V. with an impressive kitchen and a nice view of the town

"Make yourself at home Naruko you smell like you've lived in the ocean. I'll wash your clothes for you" She said leading her to a standing shower with tinted glass to block a person's vision from the outside so you could only see a figure but not who was in it

"I'll have your clothes in the wash so take your time" she said as the door closed making Naruko sigh as she shed her clothes as she got in the shower with the room filling with steam as a content sigh escaped her lips

* * *

_**00 With Konan 00**_

Standing in front of the stove Konan could be seen preparing some noodles with sauce in another pot when her iphone going off as she grabbed it a message was seen saying '_What is she doing?_'

Rolling her eyes she replied '_Taking a shower she hasn't had a proper bath for a week since she left the nations…If you're so curious why don't you just confront her?_'

'_I want to wait for the right time…She just got here and I don't want to just pop up saying hey sweetie even though it's been sixteen years and you thought I was dead I'm here to be with you…you see where I'm going with this?_'

'_Fine I see your point but don't you think you should confront her sooner or later? I mean she'll have to get a check up and blood work sooner or later you may be able to change but your blood is a different story wouldn't you rather tell her now over her learning from someone else when they see the similarities in your Dna?_'

Her phone was silent for a few minutes until it picked back up as she sighed

'_Can I get some time…Just some time before I confront her…Please?_'

'_How long do you need? She's the savior of the fourth war and the second Sage of six paths as well as the new Juubi I doubt you could hide from her for too long before you slip up and she catches you…Or senses the leftover Youkai in your chakra since the Kyuubi's removal_' she typed

'_Give me till spring to get my nerve school just started so I have a few months to gather what I need to get off my chest_' she said making the normally patient woman groan

'_Fine…You have until the end of spring break but I suggest you act quickly…I feel like things are only going to get more problematic_' she responded hearing the water shut off

'_Thank you I really appreciate this_' was the last message making her say "_you better appreciate this_"

"Who better appreciate what?" She heard making her turn around with a blush seeing Naruko walk in the living room with her hair still wet as some of it hung over her eye wearing a black sports bra and flannel pajama pants with a towel around her shoulders as she noticed several scars scattered on Naruko's person

"Um I was talking to myself…Uh dinner will be ready in a bit I hope you don't mind if we have spaghetti" she said turning back around hiding her blush not seeing Naruko's eyes travel her body as she now wore short shorts and a tank top

"Um….I haven't the slightest idea of what that is but I'll take a guess and say it involves noodles and…Tomatoes?" She said sniffing the air

"Good sense of smell you can consider it a spin on ramen just without the broth or toppings I guess. Not as good but it's something you can grow to like if cooked correctly" she said using her paper to grab two plates

"You know I always wondered something your paper manipulation…It's a mutation isn't it?" Naruko asked getting a raised eyebrow

"How do you figure?" she asked sitting in front of Naruko

"There were no records of any Kunoichi or shinobi in any of the countries who could manipulate paper let alone someone in a country where it rained daily unless the kekkai genkai matured over the generations. Even if that was a kekkai genkai it would have weakened due to the rain but yours…Your not even doing anything to manipulate it like Gaara or his father do when manipulating Sand. Meaning you have some form of mental manipulation to not only amplify it but make it do what you want to" Naruko explained getting an appraising eye before nodding

"Impressive but for you to have such knowledge in the X-gene you must have researched it" she said getting a negative before a chain wrapped around her and she vanished around the room

"I have several X-genes, one from my father, two from my mother and the rest are my own while Sarutobi-jiji taught me about it saying something about learning from two friends of his" she said before her eyes flashed as paper levitated slightly

"I can copy other abilities just by seeing it. Bloodline or mutation I can copy and make it my own I also recently learned I can use it to learn something rather quickly too by making eye contact with them" she said getting a raised eyebrow watching the paper float in front of her before turning into a wolf, then a wyvern, then a bird before going flat with no wrinkles

"I'm impressed. What is your other X-gene?" she asked before she raised an eyebrow as it seemed Naruko sprouted scales that shifted around her making a double of Konan down to the bored expression

"An altered transformation jutsu?" she said tapping her double but to her surprise she tapped the doubles breast and she felt actual flesh

"I can actually change my appearance, age, gender the smallest feature I can change even voice" she said before she changed back

"Wow if Konoha knew of that you'd be the perfect spy. You could never be caught if you studied a person long enough" She said eating her spaghetti getting a nod

"Yeah but you know humans they fear what they don't understand. Regardless if I've saved them more times than they're kage's combined, brought the second of the three legendary Sannin to be a Hokage, got them several treaties and brought the dead who died during the war back to life but what do I know…I'm just a demon" Naruko said bitterly getting as Konan gently grabbed Naruko's hand

"Its fine Naruko your away from there and can start where nobody knows you or your past" Konan said with a small smile which Naruko returned as she took a bite making her eyes widen

"This is great Konan-chan…Do I taste lemon?" she asked getting a nod missing the bluenette's blush as she took another bite fixated on the unique flavor she was experiencing

"Yes I'll shave some of the skin of a lemon into the noodles while they boil and put some lemon juice into the sauce…It's a trick I learned by experimenting" she said as the two went into a calm conversation before the bluenette yawned

"Well Naruko I'm going to sleep I left a blanket and a pillow on the couch for you so feel free to watch tv until you fall asleep. I'll wake you up in the morning so we can get you some proper clothes other than your old Kunoichi clothes" she said getting a nod

"Night Konan-chan sleep well" Naruko said as Konan's bedroom door closed making the teen sigh before cleaning her plate when she landed on the couch grabbing the remote as she tried to find something entertaining as she stretched out on the couch

Flicking through the channels until she landed on an old Kung-fu movie she sighed laying back against her pillow feeling sleep claim her she thought '_I hope…I hope Satsuki-hime is living well_'

* * *

_**00 The Next morning 00**_

"_Wake up Naruko…Wake up…Wake up_" She heard groaning as she turned in the direction of the sound seeing Konan wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt under a black short jacket with her hair done in a bun

"Come on get dressed and we can eat" She said heading into the kitchen as Naruko grabbed what appeared to be some clothes that would at least fit her with a bit of adjusting before she came back out wearing some tight blue jeans and a midriff bearing shirt with a pair of black sneakers

Sitting at the table she was shown a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes with syrup which Naruko had to lick her lips from the smell hitting her nose

Taking a bite her eyes widened before she tore into the food as Konan smiled enjoying having someone around in her usually quite home

"So…What exactly are we doing today? I know I have to get clothes but what else is there?" she asked finishing her plate

"Well we'll need to get your clothes, some means of communication, supplies for school and other goods just in case" she said grabbing they're plates placing them in the sink

"Come on the mall is just about to open so there aren't that many people there" She said as they walked out of Konan's home and out of the hotel

* * *

_**00 Bayville Mall 00**_

"Wow this makes the market street in Konoha look small by comparison but what's the purpose about such a large collection of stores?" Naruko asked as she looked around the large structure

"It's basically one large market area where instead of the stores being spread out in a long street everything is all in one large building within walking distance" she said leading her to the first of their many stops the clothing and lingerie store for underwear and clothes

"Jeez people outside the elemental nations are so lazy being so reliant on things like cars and such to get around. I'd hate to see what would happen if they took that away" Naruko said getting a nod as Konan once thought the same thing as she first reached the land beyond the borders

It was a rather embarrassing time for both Naruko and Konan as they bought the teen clothes. For Naruko she's only ever shown her body while in her underwear to Satsuki so showing Konan made her heart pound in her chest

For Konan it was interesting to say the least. Before she left after the invasion on Konoha she had found Naruko attractive but seeing her a year later at the legal age was a real interest point for her especially for her hoping that she could get to Naruko and hoped that she could talk her into taking part of the CRA

Trying and hoping to show her interest she tried flirting with Naruko showing she was interested which was difficult as Naruko would realize it but was either not interested or she had some other reason which she intended to find out

Then they went to the phone store to get her the newest apple iphone as she instantly put Konan's number into the phone and intended to learn how to use the device

And then they got her school supplies and gym clothes which was a pair of tight sweatpants and muscle shirts of various colors and much to naruko's annoyance some swimsuits which consisted of a bikini bottom and top and swim trunks which she wore over the bikini bottoms

Konan had to admit Naruko was rather well filled out for a sixteen year old with a figure not even her coworkers who were health nuts could accomplish. A slim waist, wide hips, long slender legs, stood at statuesque 6'0 with a firm C-cup which could fit just perfectly in anyone's hand

She had to watch herself since she found herself staring a few times but mainly at the scars on her person which she hid with a genjutsu after noticing Konan seeing them much to her disappointment since oddly enough she found them to add to her beauty

"So Naruko what do you say about getting something to eat? It may not be my cooking but it's good for a quick snack" Konan said with a slight smile as Naruko nodded looking at her new phone seeing they've been at the mall since 9:00am and now its 1:45pm

She hated the stares she got from the boys and girls in the mall due to her clothes and hair. Thanks to Konan's assistance she now wore low riding hip hugging black leather pants, a tight navy blue midriff bearing shirt and a short jacket that came above the stomach leaving her tone stomach open for all to see and a pair of comfortable converse shoes

Naruko's hair had been straightened and cut to where it came just at the small of her back with a type of band near the end while a bang swept over her left eye. It was safe to say she was a hormone magnet for anyone with working eyes or was attracted to women especially with her cold expression

Sitting down at a table the two had agreed to get burger king as Konan got them both the same thing a big whopper, medium fry and a

"So Naruko what do you think of this place?" Konan asked taking a sip of her as she watched Naruko eat some of her fries

"I think it's…nice. I haven't really had the chance to do girly things like go shopping for clothes or stuff just for recreational reasons. Let alone be given a fair price without being overcharged for some idiotic reason. I could go without all the boys and girls gawking at me though" she said with a slight blush making Konan have a slight grin

"Aw is the sage herself unable to deal with the average hormone fueled teenage masses?" She teased getting a blush on the pale skinned multi-clan heiress

"I'm just not used to this type of attention. I mean I've only gotten this type of attention from Satsuki and that was when she and I were alone, and the people who started viewing me as a hero for stopping you and Pain but it was mainly for them hopping to get laid with they're savior and that changed after I defeated Madara and the ten tails with Satsuki and Haruno and killer bee" she said getting quiet drinking some of her making Konan frown

"How were things between you and Satsuki? I mean romance wise?" she asked seeing Naruko raise an eyebrow

"Things were great between us. Neither of us cared about what anyone in Konoha thought and I loved her immensely just as she loved me so much so she was willing to become a rogue Kunoichi again when I was exiled. She even knew that I was part of several clans and needed to revive them so she insisted I take multiple lovers to help with it…That went south after the war" she said noticing Konan was the one to raise an eyebrow

"And how would you go about that? I mean no offense but you don't strike me as the type to be attracted to men" she said pointing out how she had given several attractive men the cold shoulder as she didn't even acknowledge they're presence

She blushed "Well it's a little known secret that Uzumaki are never born male. In fact the only way a male Uzumaki could be born would be if the Uzumaki had a child with someone outside the clan"

Konan couldn't help but be curious about that thinking '_If Uzumaki are all born female and are pure blooded Uzumaki…And Pain was born of Uzumaki blood making him a branch…_'

"The women in the Uzumaki have an extra-"Before she could finish Naruko covered her mouth with a napkin

"_I'd prefer if you didn't bring up what was between my legs in a loose matter in public. Yes Uzumaki women are born with both sets. It's how we Uzumaki stayed alive for so long before we were whipped out by Iwa, Kiri and Kumo_" she said low enough so just Konan could hear as she nodded

She nodded before saying "This whole multiple mate's thing…You still considering it? You know now that you're in a new land and have nothing keeping you from having children"

Nodding Naruko said "I still want to revive my clans and I want to have a large family like I always dreamed of since I was a little girl since I never had a family of my own"

Konan could see the desire in her eyes and couldn't help but use this in her plan to get Naruko to fall for her

"Konan-chan I have to ask you something" She heard as the heroine in front of her spoke drawing her from her musings

"What is it?" she said as she drank what was left of her silently wishing the restaurants here did infinite free refills

"Why did you decide to come here instead of going back to Ame? I mean you could have gone back and lead the village you're strong…Stronger than many S-rank ninja actually especially if you were one of the original Akatsuki" Naruko said as Konan nodded expecting this

"Well to be honest I didn't want to continue living in a bloodied world like ours. I had lost Nagato as he became Pain who was like a brother to me and then Yahiko when we first originally created Akatsuki as a peace group when he sacrificed himself to save me…I couldn't stand to stay in a place that bore so many bad memories especially with Tobi or Obito or whoever he called himself still running around" She explained getting a nod

"I was about to bury their bodies when he appeared and took his Rinnegan eye before he attempted to kill me. I was just floating in the water about to die when Reigns came and saved me. He got me out of the water and dropped me off here where I met Darkholme who let me stay with her until I got a stable job and place to live" she said as the two got up throwing away their trash as they grabbed their bags as Naruko offered to buy whatever Konan wanted as well so she went along with it and indulged herself and get some nice clothes, nice new underwear which she intended to get a rise out of Naruko, some swimsuits as well and jewelry mainly a nice necklace, and some earrings which she appreciated since she hardly indulged herself in the girly girl aspect of things like jewelry but the woman walking next to her as they left the mall insisted as a way to show her appreciation for just letting her stay with her

* * *

_**00 Konan's home 00**_

Looking at the clock Naruko saw that it was roughly a quarter past eight since they decided to take a leisurely walk back instead of using Konan's paper or Naruko's Hiraishin to get back quickly. Although Naruko was thoroughly annoyed since she was getting wolf whistles from the men as they walked which was also due to Konan handing on her arm and had to give the men a killer intent enhanced glare making the men back away in fear

Going over to her bag she placed her new clothes in it as she grabbed her scroll and opened it making Konan come over with a curious look as the contents revealed the scripts to unpublished books with her name as the author

"What are those Naruko-chan?" Konan asked grabbing one as she read the title _tale of the fallen hero_, _story of the sage and the tails_, _tale of the heroine born in darkness_, _Rebirth from the ashes of the burning fan_.

"Some books I wrote but never published. I got into writing during my _training trip_ if you want to call it that" she said noticing the raised eyebrow as she explained

"During the entire time he was getting smashed or using my money I made doing missions or from helping people to hire prostitutes. He even wasted his time spying on me while I bathed. After the first month I continued to knock him unconscious while I trained while hiding my skills to leave the Konoha populace unaware in my rise in skill. And after reading the sages smut I thought I could write better stories and decided what the hell" she said getting a scowl from konan who was his old student

"He's still alive?" she asked getting a nod

"Turns out he faked his death while fooling around with women in tea country. All he lost was an arm, I wish you guys did kill the bastard though after the war was over he just popped up and tried to seal away my power only to fail seeing as seals don't work on me anymore unless it has my chakra in it. He even tried the same for Satsuki but I marked her as my mate keeping her from being branded with seals" she said as she watched Konan read her scripts with wide eyes

"These are amazing Naruko…Why haven't these been published yet?" she asked getting a shrug in return

"In the village they didn't want anything to do with my books. I was thinking about publishing these here at least…that is if I can find a place to publish them you know? Having some extra money never hurt" She said watching Konan go into the kitchen to cook

"I know a friend who can help she's a publisher. She should be able to do it no problem although it will take some time since she's away on vacation" Konan said in the kitchen as Naruko joined her in the Kitchen

"So what's for dinner this time Konan-chan?" Naruko asked as she watched Konan glide around the kitchen

"I thought we'd have some fish and a salad with rice if that's fine" Konan said as Naruko nodded with a light smile which Konan enjoyed

"Now get washed up you didn't get the chance to bathe earlier dinner will be ready when you're out" Konan said getting a nod as Naruko grabbed some new sleep clothes and underwear from her bag as Konan heard the shower running

Konan had to admit she enjoyed having Naruko around. She lived on her own without company for at least two years and she rarely socialized with others at work let alone with people in general. Darkholme is the only person she's had a long conversation with that exceeded five minutes mainly due to none of them had anything in common with her

She liked training, reading, listening to music and watching the rain since Ame always rained, she also enjoyed relaxing during hot days doing nothing that involved real effort. She also learned she and Naruko had similar things in common love of music, training, reading and doing nothing during hot days while also watching the stars at night

"You know Ko-chan I kinda miss my old night clothes but these are just as comfortable" She heard seeing Naruko come out wearing a pair of shorts and wife beater with her hair being spiky from Naruko drying it with a towel making her have a strong resemblance to her great grandfather down to the cold expression

Curious she asked "What did you used to wear?"

"Sweatpants and a fishnet top or just sweats when I didn't want to feel constricted by clothing" Naruko said sitting at the table as Konan placed the plates not aware of the bit of drool and blood escape from Konan as she quickly recovered and joined Naruko in their meal

She learned a fair bit from Naruko one of which was that while Naruko doesn't look it she's quite the story writer. Every page from Naruko's books drew her in further and further after the first three pages. Naruko had to place a blood seal on her person and sealed them away just to get her to eat and promise her when she published them she'd get the first copies of all three books which she agreed to with a bit of hesitation

The two made small talk and ate and agreed to watch some movies that were on tv which ended with Konan falling asleep on her shoulder making the demoness give a soft smile as she picked her up before making her way to Konan's room

It was simple to say the least. A queen size bed with navy blue sheets, a thick black comforter with four big pillows. A large Plasma screen tv, an equally nice bathroom like the one Naruko uses except this had a bathtub big enough for two

Pulling back the covers she put Konan in her bed after removing her shoes before kissing konan's forehead she said "_Sleep well Ko-chan_"

When the door closed the slightest of smiles formed on Konan's face when she whispered in her sleep before going into a peaceful sleep "_Night…Naruko-chan_"

* * *

_**00 Monday next week 00**_

"Alright everyone settle down we have a new student joining us today so make sure to help her feel at home" the English teacher said as all the students with three notable students being a brunette with a white streak in her hair, a tall boy with red sunglasses and a tall redhead

Turning to the door he said "You can come in now miss"

All the kids paid attention to the door watching it open as a 6'0 even beauty walk in. She wore black baggy jeans and black nike's, a tight red shirt and black arm warmers on her arms, over the shirt was a white short jacket with a black book bag slung over her shoulder.

She was rather pale and had her hair done in a low ponytail reaching her hips which everyone noticed was multi-colored with it being black, white and red with one bang sweeping over her left eye while the right was a narrow stark gray which was under a pair of wire framed glasses giving her a mean look

"How about you introduce yourself miss?" The teacher said getting a nod as she stood in front of everyone as she ignored the looks she got from the men and women save for the brunette with the cute white streak

"It's nice to meet you all. The names Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze yes I two last names and you can call me either. I just came here from Japan not too long ago so if I say something you don't understand just ask and I'll translate" she said with a small smile which many of the boys and girls blushed from the kind look she had

"Yes thank you Naruko why don't you sit with Rogue could you raise your hand so she can see where you are?" He said as the cute brunette raised her hand making the gray eyed beauty smile as she sat next to her

"Nice to meet you" Naruko said extending her hand the girl which she took in her gloved hand

"Nice to meet you Ah'm rogue it's nice to meet you" She said with a southern bell accent and a slight smile as Naruko looked her over. She looked even better up close than from afar. She had brunette hair with her bangs dyed white with her eyes being teal with light purple eye shadow and purple lipstick. She wore a transparent green see-through blouse with a black halter top underneath, a black leather skirt with black leggings and thick combat boots with dog collars around her neck and wrist with black gloves.

"_Ah saw what you did last week in the hall_" She whispered as the two pretended to listen to the teacher read from their textbook on the renaissance era

"_Oh how did you feel about that? They friends of yours if so I'll leave them be?_" Naruko whispered getting a negative

"_Nah they ain't friends of mine. They harass everyone in school so it's nice to see someone other than principle darkholme keep them in place so ah was impressed ah didn't even see you move and they were down_" She said with a grin which she returned before the two quickly went back to their books before the teacher looked in their direction

Waiting for him to go back to the chalk board Rogue asked "_What class do you have next?_"

"_I've got art, then social studies and after that algebra with lunch following after that_" she said getting a smile from the goth

"_Nice ah got the same classes after the bell just follow me_" She said as the teacher said

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Rogue how about you Naruko?" he said as the class turned their focus to them

"Sorry sir Rogue was helping me get up to date with what you went over during the last week so I would know what you were talking about I apologize" Naruko said subtly giving Rogue a wink as the teacher looked at the two of them before nodding

"Good miss Rogue but next time do it during your free time so you two know what's going on currently alright?" he said getting a nod from the both of them before he went back to the class

Putting focus on her note book she wrote everything she heard him say with ease thinking '_This is going to be fun_'

* * *

_**00 Lunch 00**_

If Naruko had to be honest she honestly enjoyed this school over her time in the academy. She wasn't treated poorly, and the teachers actually answered her questions instead of ignoring her. The classes she enjoyed the most was Art and math with social studies being a close third tying with English

She had an eye for detail so in her art everything she did was amazing. They were working on drawings where Naruko did one of Ame which everyone loved the realism of it

Sitting with Rogue the two talked as they heard "_Hey Rogue_"

They turned to see the same red head and sunglasses wearing brunette with another brunette that seemed overly peppy

"Naruko these are some friends of mine. That's Scott Summers, Jean Gray and Kitty pride" She said introducing them all one by one when they waved at her

"Kitty this is Naruko she just started classes today" She said as Kitty shook the multi hair colored girls hand excitedly

"Like it's so nice to meet you where were you from?" she asked getting a grin

"I was originally from a rural place in Japan pretty far from any city. I got tired of things there and came out here thanks to a friend of my surrogate grandfather who got me out here free of charge" She said honestly she was tired of things in the nations and Reigns was an old friend of her grandfather

"Is it okay if I ask a couple of questions?" Kitty asked grabbing an apple from her bag while Naruko grabbed a sandwich from her bag with a lipton tea she got from the lunch line

"Well you already asked one but I guess I can humor you" She said with a grin

"Is that your natural hair color or did you dye it?" she asked as Naruko grabbed a bang

"It's natural. My mom was born with red hair while her father had black and my dad had blond hair while his dad was naturally silver. I ended up having my mom's fathers natural black hair with both my dad's father and my mom's hair included I also got my grandfathers spiky texture to it" she said as it spiked out over the last four classes

"It was straight earlier though" Rogue pointed out as Naruko combed her hands through it

"Yeah sometimes it straight but most of the times it's spiky like this. People who knew my grandfather when I was little before the red and white streaks came in" She said pulling out two pictures one of her when she was little and one of Madara when he was alive

"Wow the resemblance is rather uncanny" Scott said as Naruko raised an eyebrow looking at him then up at the ceiling

She said "Um Scott I have to ask a question but you don't have to answer if this is a sensitive subject. Why do you wear sunglasses indoors? Or are those prescription lenses?"

"My eyes are sensitive to the light so I use these to block out the light making it easier to see" He said getting a nod from her although she sensed all of them having rather large chakra reserves with low control or more specifically Scott and Rogue in having low control while both Jean and Kitty had the same amount of chakra but equally high control

"So Naruko like why are your eyes like that? I mean they kinda look like a cats with the pupils being the way they are" Kitty asked as they noticed Naruko' pupils were narrow like a cats when it's mad

"I don't know honestly my grandfather said that before he died a fox spirit blessed me with its power. Kind of explains the whisker marks now that I think of it" She said pushing her other bang aside showing her two sets of whisker marks

"Fox spirit?" Jean asked curious not hearing of such things

"In Japan we believe in things like multiple gods and spirits and demons. The things that we believe in most are the tailed beasts and the other gods. I can tell you about the rest later but our village believed in a massive fox demon that derived from Inari the fox goddess. At least that's what my grandfather told me when I was five" she said with a smile

"Why isn't he here with you? Or your parents even?" Scott asked seeing Naruko give a sad smile he knew entered a sore territory

"Jiji-"She started when she noticed everyone give her a curious look making her explain

"Jiji is a way of calling an old man grandfather. He died when I was thirteen. As for my parents…They died when I was born, my godparents were meant to raise me but disappeared when my mom and dad died. Honestly I hold no care for either my godmother who is a blithering drunk, or my hapless pervert of a godfather who rather spend his money with hookers" She said with a bit of a growl making the others frown

"_Ah Naruko_" They heard as they turned to see Principle Darkholme come their way

"Hey Principal Darkholme it's nice to see you again what can I do for you?" Naruko asked curious as to why the principle would personally come for her instead of one of the security guards on the school grounds

"I was just curious seeing how you were fairing so far. It's good to see you're off to a good start and made some good friends who try to stay out of trouble" she said offering Naruko a smile which to her confusion she saw the others go wide eyed

"Yeah they're great. They're great people and I'm doing pretty good. I like the classes I'm in especially art, and math those are pretty good something that doesn't really require me to put much effort into and I can wind down" She said getting a raised eyebrow from the principal

"How can you put so little effort into math?" She asked getting a shrug from the teenage girl

"I honestly haven't the slightest idea. It just comes easy to me, and it all seems to be easier but that could just be because it's my first day here" Naruko said getting a nod from Darkholme

"Well that's nice to hear. If you need anything Naruko come talk to me I'm always open" She said walking away after bidding the table goodbye

Naruko looked at her table mates and couldn't help but be curious as to why they were all looking at her like that so she said "…What? Is there something on my face?"

Scott who recovered first asked still trying to recover from what he'd seen "h-How? She never smiles at people I honestly thought she was incapable of smiling…"

The others nodded making her shrug as she said "I don't know jiji told me I have a habit of making people change for the better…I just like to think it's just a coincidence but is she really that much of a hard ass?"

They nodded making her shrug before biting into her sandwich thinking '_These people sure are weird_'

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well I think that's a good place to stop for the first chapter since I just wanted to give a peak of how she interacts with her new life in Bayville. If the reviews are good enough I will continue it or if I get between…10-30 reviews I'll get on to it**

**To those who are tired of me doing new futa stories rest easy knowing this will be the last for a while since I already have several new ideas one being a Naruto/Soul Eater and a Naruto/HighSchool DxD I'll do a coin flip on which I should do first but yeah there will be no new futa stories for a while **

**Expect the next story to be up soon**


End file.
